


Just say hi.

by yuto_da



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Student Yoo Kihyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, at least jh and wh are, its not relevant but he is, soft, softer than butter, sort of kind of maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: “What even…” Hyungwon trailed off and rolled his eyes. “When will he learn to stop messing in people’s love life?”“We both know the answer to that, Hyungwon.”





	Just say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this honestly has no plot. There's no beginnning, there's no end and there's definitely no middle. It's just a 4K drabble, alrgiht??? And, I'm not a whole monbebe and know close to nothing about MX but I really like Kiho and it's just a really sweet pair, and as a side note....I wrote this after watching MX Ray 2 alone and therefore if OC, do understand.

Hoseok was mesmerized by the young, probably mid-twenties, red-haired male sitting on the opposite side of the store, with his nose buried in a book.  Hoseok had spent the last ten minutes, ever since he sat down with his tea and began looking around the store, staring at the young male.

There was nothing overly special about the man other than his flashy red hair, but Hoseok’s eyes couldn’t move from his slender build.  He seemed rather ordinary, or rather plain, with a book that had worn out nicely and seemed to be from the 90’s.  He had a simple black coffee with one scoop of cream with him and a simple croissant but it had long gone cold.

_‘Why do I keep looking at him_?’ Hoseok wondered to himself and tried looking back at the black screen of his phone. _‘There’s nothing amazing about him. I mean, other than his physique, his hair, and face. There’s nothing else that could draw me to him. Besides,’_ He looked back at the man _, ‘It doesn’t look like we’d have anything in common. He seems to be completely opposite to me_.’

Hoseok had been told by countless of people on several occasions to not assume a person’s character from their appearance but in the current situation, he had no other choice. Walking over to the man and striking a conversation with him seemed unbelievably impossible and nerve-wracking. The mere thought gave Hoseok butterflies and made him want to vomit.

His attention was diverted when a waitress went over to the red-haired man’s table and the two exchanged a few words. Hoseok watched in wonder as the elusive man laughed at something he’d said and nod to the waitress. He was curious on what could have gauged such a reaction from the attractive man, and almost considered going closer but squashed it.

The waitress walked away and Hoseok turned his gaze back onto the man only to find him looking directly at him.

Hoseok swore his heart stopped beating for a second.

When Wonho’s eyes had first landed on the man, the view he’d gotten was only from his side due to the seats they had taken, and he’d immediately thought how pretty one person could possibly be. But then seeing the man looking at him, _directly_ making eye contact, he stopped being pretty and became the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, secondhand to his mother.

The man’s hair would have been horrendous on any other soul brave enough to dare, but this man somehow managed to pull it off. The hair did not stand out at all with his appearance and rather blended in nicely.  And in addition with that, his smooth face, dark eyes and perfect pouty lips made him an absolute gorgeous being.

Wonho involuntarily let out a gasp, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed that he may have heard.

The man smiled at him and nodded slightly at him, and Wonho felt his own lips pull up behind his palm. He desperately wished he could say or do something other than look at him in shock, but the man had turned away and went back to his book before Wonho could muster the courage to _not_ look like an idiot.

_‘He smiled.’_

* * *

 

“Okay, so what happened?” Jooheon asked from his spot on the couch. A bowl of popcorn rested in his lap and was dangerously close to tipping over. His gaze was focused on the screen in front of him and not at all to his best friend, low-key trying to commit suicide from suffocation.

“You’ve been like that since you came back from your walk an hour ago.” Jooheon glanced over at his friend and picked popcorn and tossed it over his shoulder in what he hoped was Wonho’s muffled face. “Talk.”

There was a response but Jooheon only made out sounds that resembled a child crying.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Jooheon paused his movie and turned to Wonho, fixing him with an exasperated look when Wonho turned his head to the side and repeated his earlier words.

“I said ‘I’m a complete idiot’.”

“I already knew that. _Why_ you are trying to kill yourself with a pillow is what I’m asking.”

“Staying with Hyungwon and Changkyun is making you sassy.” Wonho aimlessly mumbled but sat up and looked at his friend.

Jooheon rolled his eyes at Wonho’s general existence and crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever. What’s going on with you?”

“I…” Wonho mumbled the rest and Jooheon arched his ear to listen.

“Dude, I can’t hear you.” Jooheon complained and felt the beginning sparks of annoyance flare inside of him. “Speak up. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“That’s just the thing, Jooheonie.” Jooheon knew it had to be something mildly serious if Wonho had begun calling him by his nickname. “I don’t know if you can help.”

“Okay, now you’re scaring me.” Jooheon moved to the sofa Wonho sat on and made the muscular man face him. “I’m guessing it’s nothing too bad as you aren’t at the hospital and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo aren’t here, but it’s bad enough that you don’t want to tell me about it?”

“No…” Wonho muttered and looked down at the hard black couch. “It’s not bad. It’s just…embarrassing…”

“What did you do?” Jooheon stopped being worried and became cautious. There had been far too many instances where Wonho had been involved in something embarrassing for Jooheon to remember. He stopped being fazed at this point, but he was still wary of the ridiculous tale that tended to accompany Shin Hoseok.

“I met this guy…” Wonho began and Jooheon nodded, urging him to continue. “And he was _really_ pretty, like seriously pretty, and I really wanted to talk to him, so I went over and talked to him but then…”

Jooheon’s interest had been perked when he heard another supposedly _‘seriously pretty’_ individual had been mentioned and he nodded, encouraging Wonho to finish with his tale.

“I ended up spilling coffee all over his book and clothes and then when I tried to clean it, I knocked my drink onto his phone.”  Wonho’s expression worsened when he remembered the scene that had gone down in the café.  “And then when I went to get a towel from the staff, I came back to his seat and found he’d already gone.”

Jooheon had to agree the story was actually pretty embarrassing, if not incredibly lame, but it didn’t seem enough for Wonho to be so sulky and down about it. _‘He had to have been incredibly pretty for Wonho to be this shaken up about it_.’

“Wow,” Jooheon clapped a hand on Wonho’s beefy thigh and squeezed it lightly. “That sucks man.”

Wonho’s head shot up at Jooheon’s poor show of consolation. “The hell, man? ‘That sucks’? What kind of shit ‘comfort’ is that?”

Jooheon was happy to see Wonho’s mood improve, even if it was to be nit-picky about the small things. “Hey, what else do you want me to say? I mean, you made a complete idiot of yourself and not only managed to ruin his clothes and book, but his phone as well. I’d be more surprised if he actually stayed there and waited for you.”

Wonho’s head bowed again and Jooheon caught the faint shine in his eyes before his gaze lowered. He panicked internally and hurried to console his best-friend. “I mean, you two did have a pretty bad first meeting,” Jooheon said and squeezed Hoseok’s thigh again and made him look up. “-but it’s not the end of the world, man.  There are plenty of beautiful people out there; you don’t have to be so focused on only him.”

“But that’s just the thing.” Wonho whined again and Jooheon sighed in relief, happy Wonho’s focus was on something other than his harsh, but honest words. “I don’t think I want someone else. I don’t think there’s someone else who can even come close to replacing him.”

“Dude, you’ve completely fallen for him and you only met him once. Did you even get to talk to him?” Jooheon asked, bewildered by Wonho’s serious confession.

“No, but that doesn’t matter. I have to find him again, and this time, actually talk to him.” Wonho said, suddenly determined.

“That’s great and all, but where are you going to find him? You only saw him once in the café and I’m guessing you’ve never seen him prior to that meeting, correct?”

Wonho nodded, albeit hesitantly.

“Then, how do you expect to find him? Not to mention, aren’t you judging off looks alone? What about his personality? What if he ends up being a complete dick-wad? Or a pervert? Or a rapist? Or a gangster?”

It was Wonho’s turn to be bewildered. “Dude, I think you watch too many movies with Changkyun. There’s no way he’d be a gangster, or a rapist or a pervert.”

“You never know. After all, it’s not like you actually asked him, did you?”

Wonho didn’t response and actually thought about Jooheon’s words. He hadn’t considered the guy being anything other than the angel he was, but Jooheon was right. He was judging that based off what he saw on the outside, rather than what was inside. The guy could be anything really. From a rapist, to a gangster, to a murderer, to a creep, but for some unfathomable reason, Wonho doubted it was any of those.

Wonho groaned and shoved his face into his open palms, openly groaning and moaning. “Let’s talk about something else. I feel like my brain is about to explode.”

* * *

 

 “He met who?” Changkyun sipped on his drink and looked over the frame of his glasses at the older male. 

“Some guy in a café.” Jooheon said and took a healthy bite from his cake. He munched on it before continuing on with the story. “Apparently he had red hair, striking eyes, and I quote:   _‘Such smooth and supple skin, with the plumpest of lips_ ’.”

Changkyun’s eyebrow rose at the oddly specific description and frowned deeply at Jooheon’s non-existent table manners.  “The hell? That’s weirdly specific.”

“I know right? It’s not as bad as naming their height, voice and weight, but it still is pretty creepy. More so since it’s been a week since that happened yet Wonho never forgot.”

“For real? Till now?” Changkyun asked in disbelief. “That must have been a seriously gorgeous man then.”

Jooheon nodded and took another bite. Changkyun watched him eat with a frown on his lips. “I was thinking that we could try looking around and see if we could find him, to at least ease Wonho’s moping.”

Changkyun sipped once more and considered the idea. “It’s not bad, but there’s also no guarantee we’ll actually find him.”

“Then should we include Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Shownu as well?” Jooheon offered Changkyun a bite and the young male greedily pounced on it. “Maybe they know someone who knows him?”

“Yeah. The wider we search, the more likely we are to find him.” He said once he’d finished chewing.

Changkyun had a vague feeling he knew who Wonho was so obsessed with, but didn’t say anything in fear of bringing his and Wonho’s hope down. He instead took another sip of his drink and went on to criticize Jooheon on his poor eating habits.

* * *

“I’m cool with it.” Minhyuk said gleefully and Changkyun sent a mental apology to Wonho. “Finally,” Minhyuk made a fist and held it tightly. “Wonho is interested in someone!”

“Calm down, conman,” Shownu said and Minhyuk turned to defend himself but the larger male had already looked back to Changkyun.

“Is it really okay if we mess with this? I mean, Wonho doesn’t know of our involvement, right? Wouldn’t it just make things worse if we meddled in something we weren’t supposed to?”

“There it is, worried Shownu!” Minhyuk teased and Changkyun wondered how he didn’t get a smack for that.  “Don’t worry about things like that, Hyunwoo. You’ll only give yourself more wrinkles.” Minhyuk invaded Hyunwoo’s personal space and poked at the non-existent wrinkles at Hyunwoo’s forehead.

Changkyun really wondered how many years you’d need to be in love with someone not to smack them for something like that.

“Anyway,” Minhyuk turned back to the young male and said, “Don’t mind, Hyunwoo. He’s always worried of the outcome rather than enjoying what he has right now.” Minhyuk’s voice got oddly tight and so did Hyunwoo’s expression. “We’ll be glad to help! Make sure Jooheonie knows!”

Changkyun nodded and bid the couple goodbye and walked out of their apartment, mildly concerned at the situation between Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. He knew it wasn’t his place to meddle, and he didn’t plan to but the worry still persisted. To distract himself, Changkyun removed his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Hyungwon.

* * *

_‘hey, where are you?’_

Changkyun felt his pocket vibrate when he’d descended the steps leading to the couple’s house. He moved over to the side and removed his phone.

‘ _at home. why?_ ’

‘ _gotta ask you something.’_

_‘alright. the door’s unlocked. I’m in the bed.’_

Changkyun pocketed his phone and hailed down a cab. He gave the driver the addressed and watched the buildings pass on the short drive to Hyungwon’s.

* * *

“So, what’s up?” Hyungwon asked and buried his legs deeper in the blanket.

“Jooheon began this crazy thing of finding Wonho’s mystery crush and I was supposed to come and ask you if you would help.” Changkyun plopped on Hyungwon’s bed and removed his coat. He tossed it aimlessly to the floor and moved up on the bed.

“What even…” Hyungwon trailed off and rolled his eyes. “When will he learn to stop messing in people’s love life?”

“We both know the answer to that, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon sighed and nodded but Changkyun didn’t see him. “Fine. I’ll do it, but tell your boyfriend to stop meddling in other people’s life, yeah?”

Changkyun nodded but they both knew Jooheon would never stop. “Thanks, and I’ll tell him you said hi.”

“No I didn’t.” Hyungwon said but Changkyun had already closed his eyes and was either feigning sleep or had actually fallen asleep on Hyungwon’s bed.

Hyungwon groaned and kicked at Changkyun’s limp body. “At least take off your shoes first!”  He complained but Changkyun had long since fallen asleep.

* * *

“So… did you ever see the guy again?” Jooheon innocently asked when Wonho sat down beside him and took up the second pad.

Wonho didn’t even glance in his direction. “No.  I mean I’ve not been looking, but I’ve not seen him since that day.”

Jooheon hummed, interested, but Wonho’s focus was elsewhere.  “And…” He began, “Do you still remember how he looked like again? I mean,” Jooheon was quick to change his words when Wonho looked at him strangely. “You only said how pretty he was. So I was just wondering… exactly how pretty is he?”

“Well,” Wonho looked back at the game and said absently. “He had red hair and thin, but shaped eyebrows. And his eyelashes weren’t overly long but were really pretty. His skin was practically glowing and he had this cute bunny nose and these soft-looking lips that were _really_ pink and soft…” Wonho trailed off and Jooheon knew the man was fantasizing again.

“Ah…and his build, I mean his physique, what was it like?”

“Mmh… Skinny? But I think lean is the right term.  He wasn’t overly muscular and wasn’t skinny either. He seemed…healthy, I guess?”  Wonho glanced to Jooheon and back to the game. “But why are you asking all of a sudden? Weren’t you the one who told me ‘ _there were plenty of fish in the sea_ ’?”

“Technically, I said, ‘ _There were plenty of beautiful people out there and you didn’t have to focus on him’_ but that’s not important.”

“For real though,” Wonho paused the game and gave Jooheon his full attention. “Why the sudden interest?”

Jooheon knew he was in trouble then. He and Wonho weren’t the greatest liars in their tight-knit group. In fact, after Hyungwon, they came in second and third respectively starting from Wonho to Jooheon, but Jooheon was banking on his reputation as third-worst liar when he said defensively.

“What? I can’t be curious of my friend’s love life? You seemed really hung up on him so I wanted to know if you were doing better, or if you had seen him again.”

Wonho felt guilty when he heard Jooheon’s response and so did Jooheon for fooling his best friend. But Jooheon swallowed his guilt and kept a face devoid of all emotion.

“I’m sorry. But no, I still haven’t seen him again.” Wonho’s spirits seemed to have taken damage after Jooheon’s response and he barely looked at the game again.

“It’s alright.” Jooheon said and played the game again. “I’m sure you’ll meet him again if the universe agrees to it.”

Wonho nodded meekly and went back to the game.

* * *

 

“So that’s him?” Jooheon asked, and lowered his cap further.

“Yep. Based off Wonho’s description, yeah, that’s definitely him.” Changkyun said and pushed his tinted sunglasses back on his nose.

“I’m just glad someone recognized that biased description.” Minhyuk said over a sigh and adjusted his disguise.

“Yeah, me too.”  Jooheon and Changkyun agreed with Minhyuk statement and looked at the man.

“He really is prettier than I thought.” Minhyuk said and mimicked Jooheon’s movements. He glanced around him for anyone watching them and went back to observing the stunning man seated directly in front of them.

“I know. I just thought Wonho was over exaggerating again.” Hyunwoo tightened the scarf around his neck and mouth before letting his eyes wander around the park they were currently seated in.

“Okay, but why are we hiding? It’s not like he knows us or how we look. He only saw Wonho.” Hyungwon said and sipped his water. He knew from an outsider’s point of view, they looked like the most suspicious characters there and it would soon rather than later gather some unwanted attention.

“We know that!” Jooheon declared and turned to Hyungwon. “But it kills the spy vibe we’re going with.”

“Spy vibe? What the hell is that?” Hyungwon sent Jooheon a look and continued, “You look more like stalkers ready to kidnap a twenty-something year old man from the park!”

“Hush!” Minhyuk shushed them and waved in the mystery man’s direction. “He’s moving!”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes but looked at the man either way.

Wonho’s description really hadn’t done the man any justice. Even Hyungwon could admit the man’s face, body and almost anything were pretty darn gorgeous. He still had the red hair, and everything else Wonho had said but Hyungwon noticed a couple of things after observing him for almost half an hour.

_‘It really was him._ ’ Changkyun thought and wished he’d listened to Jooheon and brought a hat, or a scarf like Shownu. _‘Who would’ve thought it’d be him of all people?’_ Changkyun subtly glanced to his companions and found Minhyuk with his phone out, low-key high-key taking photos.  Shownu had hidden his face in his scarf and seemed to almost be dozing off, while Jooheon was carefully watching the man’s every move like a hawk. Hyungwon had stopped looking at the man after a while and was now observing the park’s scenery.

_‘Now what do I do?’_ Changkyun debated internally whether it would be advantageous to fess up and tell them he knew Wonho’s not-so-mystery crush, or to keep his mouth shut and wait to see how things went. He was leaning more into the former because it was more likely to be interesting than the latter, but his conscience was weighing heavily on his mind.

“What?” Minhyuk suddenly sat up tall and hid his phone in between his thighs, startling the other males beside him. “He’s coming this way.” He hissed and began trying to act casual.

Shownu foolishly followed his boyfriend’s behavior and tried striking a conversation with Hyungwon, who was incredibly done with them.

Jooheon pulled his cap further down and Changkyun vaguely wondered how far he’d be able to tug it down before it flew off his head, but also tried feigning obliviousness by hiding his face in the drink.

“The hell, he’s looking directly here!” Minhyuk seemed to be having some sort of heart attack and tightly grasped Shownu’s thick forearm. “Why is he coming here? Did he notice us? But we were disguised and casually watching him!”

Changkyun doubted openly staring at a man, in broad daylight, while being dressed in the cheapest disguise was considered casual.

“I’m sorry.” The man’s voice was soft and pretty. “But did you want something from me?” Noticing their blank expression he went on, “It’s just I’ve been warned there were five men watching me from a bench, so I came to ask if there was something you wanted.” He looked at each man individual, not judgingly but curious. But they all refused to meet his gaze.

“Uh… The thing is…” Minhyuk began, nervously sweating. “We…”

Jooheon tried covering for Minhyuk but his speech was just if not more broken.

“We wanted to…”

This got the man’s attention and he looked over at Jooheon, but Jooheon became flustered under the sudden pressure and his mind cleared.

Minhyuk was about to talk again when Shownu got tired of the games and removed his, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun’s disguises. He stood up and looked at the man directly. “Our friend is completely smitten by you and we came here to meet you.” Shownu said with no shame and Minhyuk felt his soul swiftly ascend into the heavens.

The man was clearly not expecting such a response and became flustered, blushing slightly and averting his gaze from Shownu’s dead-serious one.

“What?” He asked and tried remembering any girl he’d interacted with over the past month. “Who? A girl?”

“It was no girl. It was a man.” Shownu removed his phone and scrolled through his albums till he found a photo of Wonho wearing bunny ears for his birthday as a present from Hyungwon and showed it to the redhead. “Him, the one with the bunny ears.”

The redhead stared at the picture for a while, trying to recognize the man in the photo when Shownu spoke once more.

“You might remember him from a café. He poured coffee on you? And your phone, and your book?”

“Hey, are you trying to give him a good impression or a bad one?” Hyungwon asked and looked at the redhead.

“Oh, yeah. I remember.” The redhead said in a dead voice. “He’s the one who ruined my limited edition, one of a kind book. I remember him.”

Jooheon winced.

“He didn’t mean to do that!” Minhyuk came to Wonho’s defense and stood up as well. “It was just an accident.”

“Yeah. He’s just really clumsy.” Jooheon said and looked at the redhead. It was then he realized he didn’t even know the man’s name and kept calling him ‘the man’ or ‘the redhead’ in his head.

“It’s a bit late but I’m Jooheon, best friend of Hoseok.” He introduced himself and smacked Changkyun to do it as well.

“I’m Changkyun, and this is Hyungwon, and those two are…” He pointed to Hyungwon and his seniors. 

“Minhyuk and this is Hyunwoo.”  Minhyuk said and pointed to the younger ones. “We’re the friends of Hoseok and these guys here.”

“I’m Kihyun.” The man said slowly, almost hesitantly, and Hyungwon knew the guy was beginning to get suspicious or nervous about them.

“Anyway,” Hyungwon quickly interfered and tried to explain to Kihyun why they were here. “We just wanted to tell you not to dislike Hoseok,  or Wonho whichever you prefer, over that incident. He really didn’t mean it and wanted to ask if he could repay you for that accident.”

“Repay me how?” Kihyun asked, mildly intrigued.

“He wanted to take you to buy another book, of your choice, since he ruined yours.” Hyungwon was now just pulling things out of thin air, but he saw Kihyun was beginning to believe him and slowly lower his guard. “That is, if you want to.”

Kihyun considered it for a while before giving the five men a response. “I’d like to say yes, but…it’d be weird, you know? Going out with a stranger? I don’t know if I’ll be safe.”

Hyungwon understood that. They all did.

“But..I guess I can talk to him on the phone…” Kihyun saw their disappointed expressions and felt like cheering them up, even though he didn’t know them. “That is if he’d allow it.”

Jooheon had to grasp Changkyun’s shoulder tightly to hold back the urge to scream and dance with joy. Changkyun winced at the powerful hold, but understood as he was digging in his nails into his palms to prevent the same thing.

“Yes!” Minhyuk eagerly answered and nearly dropped his phone in haste. “Here, this is his contact info.”

Kihyun gave Minhyuk a strange look but took the phone and inserted Wonho’s contact into his phone. He gave the phone back to Minhyuk and nodded a good bye at them. “Then…I better get going now…” He said awkwardly and they nodded in agreement; Minhyuk and Jooheon overcome with joy to bother articulating a sentence.

“Thank you!” Shownu said and Kihyun simply waved a hand in response. He walked off and Changkyun, Hyungwon and Shownu watched him go, while Jooheon and Minhyuk let out a yell of excitement and began happily dancing.

“Are we all going to ignore him ignoring Hoseok liking him?” Hyungwon asked but no one heard him or if they did, chose to ignore it.

* * *

 

_‘hi.’_

_‘…hi…’_

_‘who’s this?’_

_‘uh…you remember there was a coffee accident like two weeks ago and you poured coffee on someone?’_

_‘yeah…’_

_‘wait, how do you know this?’_

_‘cause…I’m the guy you poured coffee on…’_

Jooheon heard a loud thud coming from Wonho’s bedroom and he paused the movie and yelled at the older male. “Dude, I heard a loud thud. Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Came Wonho’s response after an oddly long pause. “I-I’m fine!”

Jooheon shrugged and played the movie, oblivious to the wide grin currently resting comfortably on Wonho’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do one for the others?


End file.
